


Black Rabbit

by PaperFox19



Series: Straw Hat Zoan [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, Furry, Kemonomimi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy eats a zoan fruit called the Bunny Bunny fruit, despite the fruit Luffy is tough and gains plenty of power through fierce training he gains power. Don’t mess with this rabbit he’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Black Rabbit

Luffy eats a zoan fruit called the Bunny Bunny fruit, despite the fruit Luffy is tough and gains plenty of power through fierce training he gains power. Don’t mess with this rabbit he’s got a few tricks up his sleeve.

Chap 1

Luffy’s Pov

I remember my time with Shanks very well I did a lot of crazy things to earn his approval. I even took a knife and stabbed my cheek to show my bravery. Shanks taught me about fighting, and how pointless fights aren’t worth fighting, laugh at him, insult him, spill drink on him and he won’t care hell he’ll laugh it off, but fighting to protect your friends that’s what obtaining true strength was all about.

It was all an accident what happened next, I was hungry and ate this fruit I saw in a box. My body pulsed and poof! My ears changed into big fluffy bunny ears and I had a soft little tail. Then there was screaming which hurt my new ears. Finally everyone calmed down and explained what I ate.

Since I ate a zoan devil fruit, I could change into a rabbit and a man-beast form, but I would never be able to swim. Well…this sucks…to make matters worse those bandits who were messing with Shanks spotted me, and they captured me, they were saying some weird stuff something about selling me to a dragon or something.

Shanks came to save me, and the guys overpowered the bandits. So the leader grabbed me and escaped to the sea, the coward. He got eaten by a mad sea king, and I was next.

But the attack never came, I opened my eyes and saw Shanks was holding me. “Get lost!” he says and the beast turned tail and ran. I couldn’t help but cry, even though I was safe. “Hey come on your supposed to be a brave pirate right?”

“But…Shanks…hic….Your arm!” yeah Shanks lost his arm for me.

“It’s just an arm I’m glad you’re safe.” We made it back to shore and I heard the crew was leaving. I went to the docks….

End Pov

“Captain are you sure we shouldn’t bring Luffy with us, it’d be safer for him with us.”

“Nah, that boy has dreams of his own to follow.”

“Shanks!!!” the men turned to see Luffy standing at the docks. “I don’t want to join your crew. I’m going to build my own crew one even stronger than yours!! I’ll be the king of the pirates!”

The red head grinned and walked over to him, he put his treasured straw hat on his head. “Why don’t you watch over this, it’s my greatest treasure, you can give it back to me when you’ve become a great pirate.” With the promise made Shanks left, leaving the zoan rabbit behind.

Luffy’s Pov

After Shanks left, my Grandpa returned and didn’t like my dreams of being a pirate. He took me to a bunch of bandits to train me, not that I liked bandits. I did meet my big brother Ace, and he didn’t like me much, he was always tried ditching me and running off on his own. I tried following him but the path he went was really dangerous.

I didn’t give up though, I wanted us to be friends. Everyday I went after him, I managed to lose him and the forest beasts kept trying to eat me but I didn’t die. After a few months I finally made it to where Ace went to everyday, there was another boy there to, his name was Sabo. They said they wanted to be pirates just like me, since Sabo was Ace’s friend I wanted to be his friend to.

The jerks tied me up saying they had to kill me to keep their base a secret.

“Wahh no I don’t wanna die!” I struggled against the ropes. The two argued about who was gonna kill since both had never killed someone before. “SOMEBODY HELP!!!”

“Shut up!” Ace snapped.

“What were those voices?”

“Damn it! Somebody is coming!!” Sabo says in panic.

“Let’s untie him and get out of here, or they’ll find our treasure.”

Apparently the guys were from the Bluejam Pirates, Ace had robbed them and took the treasure from them. I managed to get caught by them and I cried out for Ace to help me.

“So you know Ace that means you know where the treasure is?”

“………….I….have….no….idea….” yeah I’m a bad liar. The pirates dragged me off to torture me into revealing the truth.

“Lemme go!! I won’t tell you anything!!”

“You little brat!” he raised up a giant hammer and swung it down on me. I shifted to my anthro form, in this form I was able to take the hit without dying. “You know where the treasure is, so spit it out.” He got gloves made of spikes and began to beat me. If I wasn’t a zoan I’d probably be dead.

End Pov

Ace and Sabo were working fast, but not on rescuing Luffy. They were working to move the treasure they had collected over the last 5 years. “We have to move the treasure, it’s just a matter of time before Luffy spills the beans.”

It took some time but they got everything moved. “It’s already sun down but we’re finally done!”

“Ace!!” the blonde cried.

“Sabo! How’d it go? Did they come looking for the treasure?”

“Pant…Pant…No they haven’t come, they have no reason to….Luffy hasn’t said anything yet!!!!”

The pirates had beaten Luffy so hard the poor kid couldn’t even scream anymore. He coughed and managed to mutter a few words, the same words. “I won’t tell you…”

“Then you’re gonna die!” he got a sword and grabbed Luffy by the ears. “I’ll start with these dumb ears of yours.”

“STOP IT!!” Ace and Sabo burst in and attacked, they knocked out the bad guys, and Luffy cried in joy.

“Ace!!” he cried. Sabo got him free but Ace stayed to fight, refusing to run away. Ace got injured but they all lived. “WAHHHHHH!” Luffy cried as Sabo scolded him.

“Ace that’s a bad habit, you can’t just say “I’m not gonna run.” Why do you want to die so badly?”

“I was so scared I thought I was gonna die…” Luffy cried.

“Shut up, how long are you gonna keep crying. I hate weakling crybabies.” Ace snapped. “They piss me off.”

Luffy stopped crying and bowed his head. “Thank you…for saving me…ohh” he started crying again.

“Why you!!” he shouted angrily.

“Hey, he’s just saying thank you.”

“……..” Ace had nothing to say. “Anyway how come you didn’t say anything. Those guys have no qualms about killing women and children.”

“If I told, you wouldn’t be my friend.”

“That’s better than dying isn’t it. Why do you want to be my friend so bad anyway?!” Ace pointed a finger at him. “After all I did to you and you finally followed me here.”

“Because there’s no one else!!”

“!?” that surprised Ace.

“I can’t go back to my village, and I hate the bandits, without you I’d be all alone, and I’d rather be hurt than suffer being alone!!”

“So it’s not suffering to be with me…?” he didn’t believe it, all his life he’d been told his life was a mistake that he shouldn’t be alive. “You need to be with me?”

“Yeah.” His little brother says.

“Do you want me to live?”

“Of course!” A huge weight was lifted on Ace’s heart. This touching moment ended with the two bickering about Luffy crying.

“Have you ever been hit with spikes I’m only 7, when I’m 10 like you I’ll never cry!”

“I didn’t cry even when I was 7, Stupid Don’t think I’m like you.”

“I’m gonna be stronger than everyone. I’ll be the king of the pirates!!!”

“A pirate…you…no chance.” The two glared at each other, and Sabo couldn’t help but smile at the two. They all moved in with the bandits, just because the pirates were out to kill them.

-x- As the years passed-x-

The boys fought and trained to get stronger. They fought beasts in the mountains and jungles, the punks in the village and the pirates at the cove. They’ve continued to increase their treasure and their strength. It helped as apparently lot of beasts wanted to eat Luffy, and if animals weren’t trying to eat him people were trying to kidnap him.

Luffy figured it was to sell him though Ace and Sabo’s brother instincts told them the intentions weren’t so much greedy. Ace doubled his efforts in getting Luffy stronger, he wanted to be sure Luffy could protect himself.

Sabo was keeping a secret from his brothers, and his past came to bite them in the ass. His parents paid pirates to set fire to the Gray Terminal, while the wealthy families watched the blaze in joy the children treating death of all these people as nothing more than bugs.

The blonde actually ran into Luffy’s father, Dragon. Ace and Luffy survived the fire, but Sabo didn’t feel right returning to them, it’d only put them in danger. So he decided to set sail as a pirate, but he passed by a celestial dragon ship and got blasted for sailing with a pirate flag.

His brothers believed he was gone, and Luffy cried over the loss. “Luffy I promise you I won’t die, I’ll never leave you alone in this world.”

Luffy had grown strong over the years, but Ace was still worried when it came time for him to set off on his journey. “Take care Luffy and remember…”

“Even if we are separated by the sea we are still brothers, but we both have to follow our dreams.”

“We’ll see each other again.” Ace set sail and became a pretty famous pirate.

Garp however wasn’t pleased with this, not to mention Luffy was in danger. He had grown into a beauty, he had fan boys trying to go after him, though the fools thought they could dominate Luffy just cause they thought he was cute.

The older marine had no choice but teach Luffy the 6 powers so he could protect himself. Luffy smiled, he wasn’t worried about beasts or men. “If they try anything I’ll dominate them all!” big talk but with the six powers he could really back it up.

Normally a six powers master had a specialty, one skill that surpassed the others, but Luffy had three. In his animal form he was a master of Shave, moving so fast he used that speed to increase his power. In his human form it was Iron Body, and in anthro form it was Tempest Kick, even able to use his ears to let loose the blades.

He returned to his village to set off on his journey to being a pirate. He set sail and was attacked by the same sea king. “I remember you time for some payback.” He shifted to his anthro form, he was covered with beautiful black fur from head to toe, and oddly enough his pecs and abs were more defined. “Bunny Blades!” with a flip he sent four tempest kicks and sliced the sea king to pieces. “That was for Shanks!”

Just the first step to being king of the pirates…

To be continued 

Chap 2 preview

Luffy rescues a boy named Koby from the pirate Alvida, they make their way to a marine base where Luffy meets a zoan swordsman and wants him to join his crew, but the tiger zoan won’t serve anyone weaker than him so the two must duel it out.  
End preview


End file.
